The Power Lines Went Out
by GleeScenes
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are having a peaceful night together, that is until all the power lines go out. The unexpected happens.


"_Of course it's raining!"_ Kurt thought to himself while staring out of his window. It was the weekend and Burt and Carole were out at dinner and Finn was over at Puck's house for a marathon round of Halo. Kurt wasn't sure why but he just felt sad. Maybe that had to do with the fact that it was raining and was windy outside, but he didn't know. He sighed to himself, grabbed one of his favorite books, sat down on his bed, and began to read quietly to himself. As he read, the wind blew stronger and the rain fell harder. The lights above him began to flicker. He looked around and before he knew it, the power lines went out. _"Just my luck…." _He thought. Everything was dark. He couldn't see anything so he just sat there for a while. He never felt so lonely before. He felt empty, and incomplete. His cell phone was still in his back pocket so he pulled it out and dialed the one number he knew could make him feel better.

"Hello?" That silky, smooth, sweet, and caring voice asked.

"Hi." Kurt replied.

"Hey, what's going on?" Blaine asked.

"Not really much of anything. Seriously." Kurt chuckled to himself.

"Hey did your power lines go out?" Blaine asked while looking nervously at his flickering kitchen lights.

"Yep. That's why I called. I'm here all alone." Kurt shivered, and pulled his knees up tighter against his chest.

"You're alone? Are your parent's home?" Blaine asked.

"No, they're trying to call, but I don't care. I don't feel like answering my phone." Kurt replied.

"Oh, I see. Wait so you're just in your house in the dark all alone? That can't be fun…" Blaine replied.

"Yeah, but I think I'll be alright." Kurt smiled to himself.

"Do you want some company?" Blaine asked while putting on his raincoat.

"Um, but Blaine, you don't have a car…neither do I…" Kurt said.

"Yeah?" Blaine stepped out into the cold chilling air.

"How will you get here then?" Kurt became suspicious.

"I'll walk." Blaine replied like it was no big deal.

"In this rain and wind? No way! You'll get a cold!"

"It'll be worth it. I hate feeling lonely, Kurt. I'm not going to just sit around if you are."

"Blaine stay inside it's freezing!"

"Too late! Don't worry, I'll be fine!"

"You're so stubborn." Kurt chuckled.

"See you soon porcelain!"

"Please don't call me that!"

"Too late!" Blaine smiled and hung his cell phone up.

When Blaine finally made it to Kurt's house he knocked on his door.

"One second, let me find my way through all of this crap without falling and breaking my neck!" Blaine heard Kurt say from inside. Moments later Kurt opened the door.

"Blaine!"

"Kurt!"

Kurt pulled Blaine in and gave him a giant hug.

"My, you are freezing!"

"J-just a l-little!"

"Do you want hot chocolate?" Kurt asked.

"Um, I don't think it would be easy to make, saying that we are technically blind at the moment…."

"True…" Kurt replied while searching for the open door. "Let's light some candles!"

"Do you know where they are by heart?"

"Of course! They right her-….OUCH!" Blaine heard a loud crash noise.

"Um Kurt, are you okay?"

"That was the glass coffee table…"

"Here I'll help you up, where ar-…"

"OUCH! BLAINE YOU'RE STEPPING ON ME!"

"Oh, sorry! Here grab my hand."

"Geez, so much for a candle. Ouch my tummy hurts now…Here Blaine, sit down on the couch while I get the candles and the lighter."

There was a long pause until Kurt came back.

"Kurt? Where are you?"

"I'm right here. I have the candles. Where's the couch?"

"Right here."

"I can't see you!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot…OUCH! Kurt why did you have to sit on top of me?"

"Sorry, I can't see you! It's not my fault! Here hold this candle while I light it."

"Are you sure that's safe Kurt?"

"No, but it's worth a try…."

"OUCH"

"Oh that was your hand, sorry Blaine. Do you want to find the sink?"

"Um….ouch…..uh…n-no, I'll be alright…I guess."

"Good, okay, let's try this one more time."

"Alright…."

"Okay, it worked! Aw Blaine you aren't wearing hair gel today!"

"Haha, so what do we do now?" Blaine asked while holding onto his burnt finger.

"Let's just talk."

"Okay, so what's been on your mind lately?"

"Karofsky."

"Really?" Blaine's smile suddenly dropped.

"Yeah, just all of the stuff he's done to me. But I just keep telling myself that one day he's going to wake up with nothing but his sorry's…"

"Um Kurt, what happened to the light?"

"Crap! Here I will light it again….hold the candle please?"

"Sure."

"There we go! It worked again!"

"Yay!" Blaine said sarcastically.

"Crap it went out again…." Kurt said. "Here, I'll turn on the lighter again…"

"OUCH!" Blaine yelled, now cradling his other hand.

"Do you want to just give up?" Kurt said.

"One more time?" Blaine asked.

"One more time….Okay hold the candle…" Kurt said.

"Oh dear…."

_A continued chapter on __**"The Power Lines Went Out"**_

_"Do you want to just give up?" Kurt said._

_"One more time?" Blaine asked._

_"One more time….Okay hold the candle…" Kurt said._

_"Oh dear…."_

"Don't worry Blaine, I'm not going to burn you again." Kurt said grinning widely.

"Okay, okay." Blaine replied, also smiling. "Hey look it worked!"

"Now let's just hope it will stay lit…"

"What should we do now? I mean we don't have a wide variety because we are both half blind but we can at least do something…." Blaine said while resting himself into the couch.

"Um…let's play hide and go seek!" Kurt said while setting the lit candle onto the almost broken glass coffee table.

"Kurt we aren't six year olds…"

"Blaine please tell me that you **honestly** don't want to play hide and go seek in a completely dark house with your best friend."

"You're right." Blaine sat up. "Okay, I'll count to one hundred and you go hide."

"Yay!" Kurt yelled like a small child. "No peeking!"

"I'll try not to…." Blaine closed his eyes and began counting. "One…two…three…"

Kurt sat up and pranced forward stepping onto the coffee table.

"OUCH!" He yelled.

"…Five…..Kurt are you okay?" Blaine still kept his eyes closed.

"Yeah I just have a huge chunk of glass in my foot." Kurt replied sarcastically.

"Do you need help?"

"No, just keep counting." Kurt demanded.

"Fine…..six…seven…" Blaine continued counting.

Kurt walked a little bit slower this time, being very cautious and trying to remember what stuff was where. He kept both of his arms out in front of him, not like it really helped that much.

"Ha Blaine! Look at me! I'm doing fine on my own; I haven't run into anyth- OUCH OH MY GOSH AHHH BLAINE HELP!"

Blaine, and probably the whole neighborhood, heard a loud crash.

"Oh my – Kurt what happened? Where are you? OUCH GLASS IS IN MY FOOT!" Blaine grabbed his foot while Kurt was underneath his dad's TV that fell on him.

"BLAINE GET THE FREAKING TV OFF OF ME!" Kurt was trapped underneath it.

"I-I can't! I think I'm bleeding!"

"WHO CARES?"

"Fine, but I don't know where you are!"

"JUST WALK STRAIGHT AHEAD!"

"Okay….."

Kurt heard more glass break.

"OH MY GOSH, BLAINE WHAT DID YOU RUN INTO?"

"I don't know, I THINK I'M BLEEDING MORE NOW!"

"GET THE FREAKING TV OFF OF ME RIGHT NOW GOSH DARNIT!"

"Ugh! Fine!"

Blaine walked with his eyes closed and was kicking his legs until his foot hit Kurt.

"Why did you just kick me?"

"Sorry Kurt, okay here I'll get the TV…" Blaine replied while bending down. "G-geez! This is heavy!"

"Hurry up; I'm going to stop breathing!"

"Calm down." Blaine said while putting the TV aside. "Do you think it's broken?"

"Do you think my ribs are broken?" Kurt asked while trying to sit up. "Blaine have no clue where you are…"

Their faces hit each others.

"OW, KURT I THINK YOU BROKE MY NOSE!" Blaine yelled. "I feel more blood!"

"Sorry Blaine, gosh my forehead is going to be bruised tomorrow…so will my whole body!"

"Let's get to the restroom." Blaine said almost about to faint.

"Okay, here hold my hand and we will get there together." Kurt said while extending his right hand randomly in the air.

"B-but Kurt, what if I don't ever get to see you again?" Blaine asked over dramatically.

"Blaine cut the crap and grab my hand." Kurt was sure that when they were talking they were looking in opposite directions.

"Okay."

They both stood up and started walking to their left.

"Just keep your arms out in front of your face." Kurt said.

They both continued holding each other's hands and kept walking forward.

"OUCH!"

"OWWW!"

They both had ran into the wall in front of them – also knocking over the extremely expensive painting Burt had bought Carole for their wedding.

"That was the wall." Blaine stated bluntly.

"Obviously captain genius." Kurt replied while holding his own nose. "Let's just keep walking. I think the hallway is just a few steps to our left.

They were still holding each other's hands and started walking down the hallway.

"Now Blaine, it's the third door on the right okay?" Kurt said with his hands still in front of him.

"Got it." Blaine kept following Kurt.

They both counted each door they felt as they walked.

"So this is the third one." Kurt said and put all of his weight with his hand on the door. He didn't know that it was already opened and fell onto the tile – with Blaine.

"Oww, Kurt!"

"Sorry! I d-dint know the door was op-pend already!"

"I hit my head on the tile! I could have gotten a FREAKING CON- you know what, nevermind! Kurt just find the light."

"You are so stupid! Blaine THE POWER LINES WENT OUT! DIDN'T YOU KNOW THAT?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot sorry. What do we do now?" Blaine asked – still on top of Kurt.

"Well you can start be GETTING OFF OF ME! Then let's find the sink… I think it's right her-

Blaine heard a splash.

"EWW I PUT MY HAND IN THE TOILET!" Kurt practically screeched.

"So? It's clean water Kurt calm down."

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND BLAINE, FINN DIDN'T FLUSH!"

"EWWWWW" Blaine joined in with Kurt in disgust.

"I NEED to find the sink now!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Here Kurt I'll find it…"

"No Blaine let's just get in the shower." Kurt suggested, while holding his "dirty" hand up in the air – still plugging his nose as tight as he could.

"Where is it?" Blaine asked.

"Just stand up and it should be straight in front of you…."

"Okay, - OWWW!"

There was another loud crash as the glass doors of the shower went falling down and Blaine went with them.

_Another continued chapter on __**"The Power Lines Went Out"**_

_There was another loud crash as the glass doors of the shower went falling down and Blaine went with them._

Kurt gasped. "Oh my gosh! Blaine are you okay?"

"OH MY GOSH, KURT I'M BLEEDING!" Blaine yelled. He started to freak out.

"Blaine, calm down." Kurt replied.

"KURT I'M GOING TO DIE. I'M GOING TO DIE IN YOUR SHOWER. OH MY GOSH. HELLLLPPPPP MEEEEEEE!"

"BLAINE CALM DOWN RIGHT NOW, YOU'RE OVERREACTING YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"BLAINE I HAVE NEIGHBORS SHUT UP!"

Kurt stood up and started moving his hands around in front of him.

"I have no idea where the shower is…." Kurt said.

"JUST STEP IN FRONT OF YOU BUT BE CAREFUL."

"Okay…."

Kurt fell into the shower, falling on top of the glass and Blaine.

"OOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" Kurt screeched.

"I TOLD YOU!"

"BLAINE I'M BLEEDING!"

"ME TOO!"

"I'M GOING TO DIE IN MY SHOWER!" Kurt yelled, "Wait no, correction….WE'RE GOING TO DIE IN MY SHOWER!"

"EXACTLY!" Blaine yelled, "Where's your cell phone? Owwww"

"In my back pocket." Kurt said lying flat on his stomach.

"Get it."

"I can't you get it!"

"NO!"

"WOW BLAINE, FINE I'LL GET IT!"

"YOU DO THAT…"

Kurt got his cell phone and turned it on so they could see a little bit around them.

"AHHHH" They both screamed when they saw each other.

"BLAINE!"

"KURT!"

"YOU'RE BLEEDING – BAD!" They both shouted at the same time, and practically sprang out of the shower onto the floor.

"Oww.."

"Oucchhh. This hurts…."

Blaine's phone started to ring.

*It's peanut butter jelly time…*

"Wow Blaine, that's your ring tone?"

"Don't judge me, Kurt." Blaine replied. "Hello?"

Blaine was quiet.

"Who is it?" Kurt kept asking. "Shut up." Blaine replied. "Yeah okay, I see, bye!"

Blaine hung up his cell phone.

"Blaine you had your cell phone, why did you make me get mine?"

"I don't know."

"Who was on the phone?"

"I don't know…..Kurt we are going to die!"

"Shouldn't we call an ambulance?"

"NO! We don't have that kind of money! Oh-My-Gosh!" Blaine said - snapping his finger like a "diva"

"Blaine, seriously cut that diva crap and get real."

"Fine. Let's go into your kitchen okay? Aren't your parents at dinner right now?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, they'll be home soon and we need to clean everything up!"

"In the dark?"

"Yeah Blaine, what other choice do we have?" Kurt replied. "Okay, so let's go down the hallway back to the kitchen."

"I'll give you a piggy back ride." Blaine suggested.

"No, I'm taller, I should give a piggy back ride!"

"By like two inches…" Blaine said while hopping onto Kurt.

"Oh My, BLAINE YOU'RE HURTING ME!"

"Are you trying to say I'm fat?"

"SHUT UP!"

Kurt held onto Blaine and walked out of the restroom into the hallway.

"Now I have to be careful because there is this side table next to the wall that my dad made and he really likes i- OUCH, I just ran into it!"

"OF COURSE YOU DID, KEEP GOING!"

"DON'T YELL AT ME!"

"I CAN IF I WANT TO!"

"UUUGGGGGHHHHHH, you're annoying….and this is uncomfortable!" Kurt grunted while he counted to hold Blaine on his back.

They both heard a crack.

"What was that?" Blaine asked, whispering into Kurt's ear, while peering over his shoulder.

"I don't know…" Kurt replied, also whispering.

"I think someone else is here with us…"

There was another crack and both of the boys screamed and Kurt threw Blaine off of him – wailing and throwing his hands up in the air.

"MAFIA! IT'S A FREAKING MAFIA BLAINE! WE ARE GOING TO GET KILLED! NOOOOOOOOO!"

"KUUUURTTTTTTT NOOOOO I DON'TT WANT TO DIIEEEE! I'M TOOO GOOOD LOOOKING!"

"CUT THE CRAP BLAINE!"

They both ran into the living room blindly and started hitting all kinds of things.

"OUCH!" They both kept saying.

After five minutes they both stopped.

"Kurt, I don't think anyone else is here…"

"Me neither…..hey Blaine where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen, I'm really hungry…"

"What the…? Blaine why are you eating…..a grilled cheese?"

Blaine was standing with the refrigerator door open eating.

"It like, has the face of Jesus on it…"

"Seriously Blaine? You're so weird! I'm hungry too! Let's make a salad! Here you wash the lettuce I'll get the tomatoes!"

"Okay!" Blaine followed Kurt's instructions.

Kurt grabbed what he thought was a tomatoes and started cutting it with a large kitchen knife he found.

"This is hard to do Blaine…"

"Here hand me the knife I'll do it." Blaine replied.

"Okay!" Kurt lunged the knife forward **straight into Blaine's right hand**.

_Another continued chapter on __**"The Power Lines Went out"**_

_Kurt lunged the knife forward __**straight into Blaine's right hand**__._

"**OUCHHHHH KURTTTT OH MY GOD!" **Blaine started yelling. "MY HAND! YOU CUT MY FREAKING HAND OFF!"

"Blaine, calm down okay?" Kurt replied, "I'm sure I didn't cut it off! Here, I'll get my cell phone and turn on its backlight to see the damage….OH MY GOSH BLAINE YOU'RE BLEEDING!"

"I KNOW!"

"YOU'RE BLEEDING BAD!"

"I KNOW AND IT HURTS!" Blaine started running around hysterically.

"BLAINE, YOU HAVE TO CALM DOWN!" Kurt froze in panic and accidentally dropped his cell phone down the drain. "CRAP!"

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

"I DROPPED MY PHONE DOWN THE SINK!"

"HERE KURT, I'LL TURN ON THE LIGHT!" Blaine replied and went to turn on a switch.

"BLAINE THE POWER LINES ARE OUT! ARE YOU REALLY THAT RETARDED?"

"OH YEAH, I KEEP FORGETTING." Blaine said. "KURT WE HAVE TO FIND SOMETHING FOR MY HAND RIGHT NOW! IT HURTS REALLY BAD!"

"SHUT UP BLAINE, STOP COMPLAINING!" Kurt yelled, "LET'S GO FIND SOME FLASHLIGHTS!"

"Wow Kurt, you had flashlights this whole time?" Blaine asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah, Blaine." Kurt replied. "Where are you?"

"I don't know…it depends on where you are!" Blaine started laughing.

"Cut the crap Blaine!"

"Why do you always say that?"

"Shut up and grab my hand." Kurt replied – throwing his hand randomly up into the air.

"OUCH! KURT THAT'S MY EYE! YOUR FINGER WENT INTO MY EYE!"

"Sorry Blaine!" Kurt replied.

"OH MY GOSH I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!"

"Blaine calm down, we are in the dark. Remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot….BUT I'M PROBABLY BLIND!" Blaine continued to yell over dramatically.

"Blaine, be quiet. We need to find flashlights and clean this mess…and ourselves up before my parents get here…"

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE."

"Yeah, but it's worth a try." Kurt replied. "Here, I think the flashlights are up in the attic…."

"Well who's going to get them?" Blaine asked.

Kurt didn't reply.

"I'M NOT GOING UP THERE!" Blaine shouted.

"Blaine, please do it! For your best friend?" Kurt asked in a puppy tone voice.

"Fine!" Blaine replied, "Where is it?"

"Right over here….alright Blaine, grab my hand and I'll try to lead the way…"

"Okay…"

Kurt and Blaine went through the living room, back into the hallway, and then went into the garage.

"Alright Blaine, stand right here while I get the ladder."

"Okay.."

After about two minutes, Kurt finally found the ladder and walked back over to where Blaine was.

"Blaine I found the ladder, where are you?"

"OUCH KURT!" Blaine yelled while holding onto his head.

"Sorry! What happened?" Kurt asked.

"You ran the ladder straight into my forehead!" Blaine replied.

"Oh, sorry." Kurt said wholeheartedly, "Okay here Blaine, just climb up onto the ladder, and the attic door is on the top of the ceiling."

"Wish me luck." Blaine said dramatically as he started going up the ladder.

After a few minutes of silence Blaine started talking again.

"KURT! I THINK I FOUND THE ATTIC DOOR! IT'S JUST A LITTLE TO MY LEFT…I JUST HAVE TO LEAN OVER TO REACH IT…"

Then suddenly, there was an **extremely **loud crash as Blaine fell of the ladder, and landed on Burt's brand new truck.

_The last chapter on __**"The Power Lines Went Out"**_

_Then suddenly, there was an __**extremely **__loud crash as Blaine fell of the ladder, and landed on Burt's brand new truck._

"KKKURRTTTTTT" Blaine screamed, "OH MY FREAKING FLIPPING CRAZY GOD I FREAKING FELL ON THE FLIPPING TRUCKKKK! I THINK I BROKE MY BACK!"

"Blaine, please come the heck down!" Kurt yelled back, "My parents will be home soon! Crap I forgot! And we don't have any flashlights!"

"KURT, FLASHLIGHTS DON'T MATTER! JUST GET ME OFF OF THE TRUCK!"

"Just try rolling off of it or something; I can't see you so it's too hard to help you!" Kurt kept his hands in front of his face.

There was another crashing sound.

"OUCH!" Blaine yelled.

"Blaine, where are you?" Kurt asked.

"On the ground! I'm in paaaaiinnn! Help ME NOW!" Blaine screamed while lying on the concrete floor in the fetal position.

"Um, how can I help? Here, I'll just turn on my cell phone backlight and I'll be able to see…BLOOD! THERE IS SO MUCH BLOOD EVERYWHERE AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Kurt dropped his phone and started crying. He threw himself on the ground next to Blaine. "Oh DON'T DIIIEEEE!" Kurt started bawling.

"JUST HELP ME KURT! STOP CRYING!"

"I don't know what to do!"

"Um….why don't you just go get a -…."

"Blaine?" Kurt asked. Blaine didn't reply. "Blaine? Why aren't you talking anymore? Get a what? BLAINE SPEAKS TO ME!"

"Kurt, did you hear that?" Blaine asked.

"Hear what?" Kurt stopped yelling. "What are you talking about?"

"I heard a noise outside or something….."

"Crap! My parents are home now! Crap crap crapity crap crap! What are we supposed to do?"

"Um, let's just hide….."

"Where?" Kurt asked.

But before Blaine could reply, everything went completely bright.

"OUCH! MY EYES!" Blaine and Kurt screamed together.

"What is going on?" Carole asked.

After Blaine and Kurt's eyes adjusted to the sudden light they could see Carole and Burt standing in the garage doorway.

"What happened to my truck?" Burt asked. "What happened to you two? What happened to the house?"

"You both look terrible! Oh my there is glass and blood all over the place!" Carole ran over to Kurt and Blaine.

"The power lines went out and we were trying to get around the house in the dark." Blaine explained – still crouching over in pain.

"No, the power lines have been on the past two hours or so!" Burt replied.

"B-but, I while I was reading all the lights went out." Kurt said.

"Well I think they came on a few minutes after that. Didn't you try the lights again?" Carole asked.

"No…" Kurt replied, blushing from embarrassment.

"Neither did I….I didn't even think of doing that actually…." Blaine said.

"Well great you guys! Look at all that money you threw away!" Burt said.

"Wait, Kurt remember when I was eating a grilled cheese from the fridge?" Blaine asked.

"Um yeah, what about it?" Kurt replied.

"The fridge light was on! That's how I could see it!" Blaine almost yelled.

"Wait, so the electricity was working this whole time?" Kurt asked. "We are so stupid!"

"Well at least we were stupid _together_." Blaine replied and put his hand on Kurt's.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this! Please let me know what you thought on my twitter account! Love you all!


End file.
